


That Summer Night

by MengSoya



Category: little Mushroom, 小蘑菇 - 一十四洲 | Xiǎo Mó Gū - Yī Shí Sì Zhōu
Genre: Little Mushroom | cg5k | CG5K | Chrysanthemum garden | fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MengSoya/pseuds/MengSoya
Summary: Synopsis:Dr Ji: “Don’t do that here!”Polly Joan: “I’ve locked the door, so it’s fine.”Another scenario of the twoPolly Joan: “Let’s have a child.”Dr Ji: “Sure.” He took off all of his clothes and presented his ‘chrysanthemum’.
Relationships: Doctor / founder, Dr Ji (Ji Balan)/Polly Joan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	That Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Little mushroom: Dr Ji, full name is Ji Balan (bottom) along with Polly Joan (top)
> 
> Firstly, I just wanna thank flōzen for lightly editing this for me, I’m very appreciative.🥺👉👈 
> 
> Thank you!!!!
> 
> Flō: No worries!~ I just did some light editing, there are probably still some mistakes lol. 
> 
> Writer: Meng 
> 
> Editor: flōzen

Third p.o.v.

Dr Ji, or Ji Balan, for all his life he only knew to not blindly go straight to his death and that he must research for the sake of humanity. But before all of this, he had admired the founder of the trial court and fusion of heterogeneous species, Polly Joan. His name, his researches and most of all his passion for humanity. Over the years, they communicated via the computer and all of his text messages were so intriguing that he couldn’t help but to admire him more. Without him noticing, he had fallen for Polly despite the large age gap. Love could be so mysterious to the extent that no scientific term could explain it. Isn’t it fascinating how individuals can fall in love without ever seeing each other? Yes, it is. 

Ji Balan looked at the scene ahead of him with joy and warmth for the couple. Yet there was envy and jealousy from him wanting someone to love him like that. An Zhe had woken up from his deep slumber after three years. Lu Feng was surprised, they hugged each other tightly as if they were afraid that the other would dissipate into light particles. The sun shone brightly through the dense clouds, and slowly the place filled with warm colour, birds chirped away as if celebrating their reunion. It was a happy moment for them. 

“Well, aren’t they a match made in heaven.” Polly Joan said with confirmation as he dotingly treated An Zhe.

Ji Balan just nodded and agreed. 

"Let's leave these two lovebirds alone. We'll go check how the experiment is going." Polly Joan said gently as Ji Balan pushed the wheelchair and went on their day. 

The summer breeze was very refreshing and some people were planning to have a celebration party for An Zhe. Everyone was relaxed and each of them had a smile on their face as if the apocalypse hadn't happened before. It was truly a large improvement. 

Polly Joan has finally repented his ‘sins’ and his wishes had come true. Perhaps in the coming years, he would soon be buried beneath the fertile soil. It was just that he had one wish that hasn't been fulfilled which was Ji Balan. He knew his love for him as he lived for over hundreds of years he had seen through everything. He thought perhaps he could be together with Ji Balan and live their days together. 

Later on that night, it was bustling with enthusiasm and joy with close friends celebrating and most of all celebrating their survival. Ji Balan finished his drink in one gulp, continuing to have another one. 

“Drink less else you’ll harm your body.” Polly Joan warned him but contrary to his words, he drank his cup in one gulp too.

Ji Balan didn’t say anything as he looked at the man sitting on the wheelchair. The confidence and courage surged forward as he kneeled and kissed Polly Joan’s finger, slowly twirling his tongue around them. Ji Balan then sucked his finger as if they were lollipops. Polly Joan was stunned and inhaled at the obscene and erotic scene in front of him. He quickly looked around to check if anyone was focusing on them. Everyone was talking among themselves and could not see what’s happening as it was dark. Polly Joan relaxed as he saw this and he looked at Ji Balan who continued his action. 

“Are you drunk? What are you doing?” Polly Joan asked but received no answer from the doctor kneeling. 

Ji Balan wanted more as he moved forward and looked up and his misty gaze filled with lust as he met with the same emotion. He became bolder as he directly unzipped the fabric in front of him with his teeth without breaking the eye contact between them. Then he leaned towards his crotch as he rubbed against it. It was full of the masculine smell that turned Ji Balan on. He swallowed his saliva as he looked at Polly Joan for permission, Polly then nodded his head. 

Ji Balan got what he wanted as he pulled down the fabric and a semi-hard penis greeted him. He licked the tip and it instantly hardened as he slowly swallowed the thick organ. Polly Joan groaned deeply as he grabbed Ji Balan's head and he thrust into his mouth. Ji Balan muffled and groaned as he worked his tongue around the penis. 

Ji Balan was filled with excitement, maybe that's because they were doing something indecent in front of the public eye when at any moment, someone could turn around and see what they were doing. Ji Balan looked up at Polly Joan to see his reaction but he didn't know that this movement made him want to devour him. In Polly Joan's view was Ji Balan having his penis in his mouth and the corner of his eye was wet and red. He looked so alluring and seductive. Polly Joan couldn't take it anymore as he thrust up into his mouth and Ji Balan welcomed it all as he sucked on them. Due to the size of the penis, Ji Balan could only fit half of it in his mouth and used both of his hands as he tried to swallow the whole thing. 

Polly Joan felt that he was about to cum and tried to pull Ji Balan away but Ji Balan didn't move as he continued to suck with passion as if there's no tomorrow. Polly Joan couldn't take it anymore as he came in his mouth and quickly pulled it out, worried that Ji Balan might get hurt. 

"Wait! Spit it out!" Polly Joan whispered loudly with urgency. Ji Balan swallowed his cum but there was still some left on the corner of his mouth, creating a mind-blowing contrast between his scarlet lips and the glistened white semen. 

"So this is what hundred years old semen tastes like. Interesting." Ji Balan said as he licked the corner of his lip. 

"Are you calling me old?" Polly Joan smiled and was about to say something else until he noticed something was wrong with Ji Balan.

His face was unusually red and he was kind of panting as if he was out of breath. Out of concern, Polly Joan reached out to touch his forehead thinking that Ji Balan probably had a slight fever. 

But Polly Joan didn't know that while he came into Ji Balan's mouth. Ji Balan also came at the same time. Ji Balan was embarrassed that he came without even touching it. Even though he was a little drunk he still had a conscience. 

'Oh, fuck it!' he decided to take the next step as he got up which Polly Joan could see a wet patch on his crotch area with the help of the small light and immediately knew what had happened. He laughed, "So this is why-"

Ji Balan pushed Polly Joan's wheelchair and went to the empty room next to them. Next, he locked the door as he slowly took off his remaining clothes like a stripper. The moonlight that seeped into the room created an ambiguous atmosphere. It shone on Ji Balan's creamy skin that flushed with excitement. 

'He’s such a tease.' Polly Joan thought. 

After, Ji Balan finished taking the last piece of clothing off and walked towards Polly Joan, like a vixen planning to swallow its prey. But somehow he felt shivers down his spine as he stared into Polly Joan's blue eyes. It was like he was the prey but the man in front of him was his predator. 

Ji Balan gulped as he sat down on his lap. He leaned towards him as he kissed his lips and nibbled against the lips. It started with gentleness but afterwards, it turned into a kiss full of passion and desperation. Tongues intertwined with each other, saliva mixing up their scents, their body heat against each other. 

Ji Balan took his hand to his chrysanthemum and stretched out so that it could fit Polly Joan's. He moaned into the kiss as he continued to prepare himself. Before he added another finger, Polly Joan took away his hand and said with a husky voice, "Let me do it."

Polly Joan reached towards Ji Balan's chrysanthemum and felt that it was extremely wet like a female body that exerts bodily fluid when pleasured. 

"After I injected myself with the heterogeneous genes and a-ahh" Ji Balan moaned out loud when Polly Joan found his spot that made him go crazy. He continued to make a mess of Ji Balan and he added a finger each time to loosen him up. 

"Enough. I want you inside." Ji Balan said as he rubbed against Polly Joan. "Quickly," he whined. 

"Don't blame me when you cry." Polly Joan thrusts into him without warning as Ji Balan screamed out with surprise. 

Soon, the room was filled with lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin. Like a song, moans and groans sang along with them. The moonlight brightened up the room as if to let the audience see clearly what's going on. It was truly a nosebleed causing scene. 

Only after the nth time, did they finished their lovemaking. They lay on the bed as they panted. Not once did they regret it. Each moment was special to them as they cuddled with each other. 

“I love you,” they spoke in harmony. They stared into each other’s eyes and chuckled before sharing a kiss once more.

It wasn’t anything to celebrate nor was it a big deal. Perhaps they have long known about the other’s feelings. Perhaps their wishes had longed come true the moment they talked. Perhaps they were meant to be. But overall, they were content with the other’s love. 

It was any other ordinary day for others, but for them for it was memorable and perhaps their last summer night. 

Day by day, year by year. Ji Balan sat beside the tombstone and retold his day. Polly Joan had passed by their second year of summer. It was a sad and despair moment for everyone. They cried and cried for the founder. 

But Ji Balan didn’t cry. He knew that he didn't have much time left. At least Polly Joan had left behind a precious soul with him. It was their child, made from their sperm in an artificial womb. 

“Mommy, can I tell daddy that I have ice cream?” The child asked. Ji Balan smiled and nodded. Polly Joan got their child to call him mommy and it had grown on the child to the point that he could not change it. 

‘See? Our child has grown up.’

‘I miss you.’

‘I miss you too.’ 

A voice lingered around as Ji Balan looked around and silently cried. 

It was a wonderful summer.


End file.
